so not cliché
by Blankxx
Summary: Amu and Ikuto meet in a new highschool for the first time but in an instant hate eachother but are forced to be with eachother all the time. Will there be any love between them? Read to find out ;). A/N: hope you like this one and I'm still working on my other one.


**Chapter one: You again!**

 **This was my first day at Seiyo and I was really nervous, I knew that my ourter character would show soon. I was scared that I would intimidate people again like I did in my other school. My name is Hinamori Amu, I'm 16. I have bright pink hair and honey coloured eyes. My hair goes down to my waist. I was quite slim but there was nothing special about me the only thing that was even remotely speacial about me was the fact that I didn't come from Japan, the only reason my name sounded Japanese is because my parents loved anything to do with japan.**

 **Back to the story, today was my first day at Seiyo and I didn't know what I was going to wear, I needed to make a good impression I was in this school on a scholarship, it was a private school for the rich and I could only get in on a scholarship. I went through my whole closet trying to find out what to wear. I couldn't decide so I decided to skype my best friend Grace, she was in America but it was their holidays. The minute I called her she answered.**

 **"Hey what's up? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school now?"**

 **" I don't know what to wear help" I cried out.**

 **" I know just the outfit, wear your black shorts with your white shirt, put your red straps on. Next put your red and black checkered hat that has the ears on. Next is your stockings with the straps and next your red with black cardigan and last put on your black converse."**

 **I got my outfit out and put it on I showed Grace and she said it looked perfect. I said goodbye to her and ran out of my apartment not wanting to be late for my first day. As I was running I got hit by someone opening the door.**

 **" Watch what your doing!" A voice yelled at me.**

 **"Excuse me your the one who opened you door in my face you jackass."**

 **He didn't say anything just a bored expression on his face as he walked away. I couldn't care less anymore I just needed to get to school so I wasn't late.**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **When I arrived at school the first bell had gone. I headed to the office to get my schedule and I was told that a boy name Ikuto was going to show me around. He was supposed to be in the headmistress' office so I headed there. When I got there I knocked on the door and was met by a sweet tone.**

 **"Come in sweety"**

 **"Hi i'm Hinamori Amu"**

 **"Oh yes our new student, welcome to my school I hope you fit in fine." She paused before looking at the corner. " This is the boy who will be showing you around for the next week, Ikuto"**

 **" YOU!" we both said that at the same time. I couldn't it was this jerk no way was I going to let him show me around!**

 **" Do you two already know eachother?" The headmistress looked at us confused about what was going on.**

 **" This jerk sent me flying this morning when he opened his door in my face!"**

 **" And this dumb pinkheaded little girl decided to start being rude!"**

 **We both in eachother's faces now not letting up anytime soon.**

 **"Okay you two I don't care what happens outside of school but you will behave in my school Amu I'm giving you this chance please don't screw it up!" Her tone was very threatening. I let up and walked out of the room not bothering with blueberry.**

 **" Oi Strawberry wait up I still have to show you around."**

 **" I don't want to be shown by the likes of you blueberry."**

 **"Seriously your calling me blueberry?!"**

 **" Well your calling me strawberry so I get to call you blueberry."**

 **I didn't wait for his reply I looked at my schedule, it said I had music. This school let's you choose four major options, I chose music, literature, law, and buisness. I was going to become a lawyer or journalist. Music was just a hobby of mine. When I found my classroom I was late but luckily the teacher knew I was the knew kids.**

 **" Class this is the new student please introduce yourself." He said pointing to me.**

 **" Yo I'm Hinamori Amu nice to meet you all, I'll just say this if you give me shit" I paused looking at blueberry. " then I'll give you shit back so please try and stay on my good side." I smiled everyone was staring at me the only one who wasn't staring was this boy who seemed to be laughing.**

 **I sat at the back of the class and put my earphones in. I got tapped on the shoulder and when I looked I saw a girl with extremely long hair in two pony tails.**

 **" Hey I love your outfit it's so unique yet so together I love it"**

 **"Thanks I'm Amu"**

 **"Utau"**

 **We didn't say anything to eachother after the we introduced ourselves. Through the lesson we were told that we were to make a song up on our own. I knew that this was going to be hard. After our lesson I was met up by Ikuto.**

 **" What do you want?"**

 **"I still have to show you around so what have you got next?" I sighed and instead of telling him I just gave him my schedule. This was going to be the longest year of my life.**

 **Why did I have to have to meet him again?**

 **A/N: HEYYYY so heres my second fanfic I'm still writing my first fanfic as well but will also update soonx**

 **Chows,**

 **Blankxx**


End file.
